Moon´s Dragon
by TanInu
Summary: [Cáp. 3: 5 Años Después].Una guerra fue la cusante de todo. Una especie ha dejado de existir. Los trinfadores se regocijan ante su inminente victoria. Una consecuencia se desata. El mundo perecerá. Y la única esperanza, recaee sobre el último de esa raza.
1. Prologue

**_Hola a todos. Me hayo aquí, mostrándoles mi nueva continuación. En sí, los primeros tres caps. eran el prólogo. Pero he analizado bien la idea y se parece mucho a un fic que leí hacía ya varios años. Por lo tanto, he decidido cambiarlo por completo. Aquí tienen el inicio. Una pequeña introducción a todo lo que se desarrollará durante el fic. Estoy muy orgullosa de él, al igual que Heroe. Extrañamente, creo que la entrada a la preparatoria ha mejorado notablemente mi manera de escribir y tambien mi imaginación._**

**_Este fic ha sido publicado en un día muy especial. Haciendo honor a su nombre, hoy en la noche habrá Luna Llena y así iniciara el fic. Una nota llamativa, por así decirlo, es que si no hay muchos reviews, las continuaciones serán puestas de acuerdo al ciclo lunar, por lo tanto, serían publicados en estas partes del ciclo: Luna Llena, Cuarto Menguante, Cuarto Creciente y Luna Nueva. No esperaran mucho, pero de todas maneras, hay una forma de hacer la espera más corta. Y es con el número de reviews._**

**_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que explicarles de momento. Los dejo con el prólogo, que espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Moon´s Dragon**_

_**-**_

**Prólogo.**

**-**

_**E**__n una época más haya del antiguo mundo que conocemos, la Tierra aún era un planeta virgen, inocente y lleno de vida natural. Unas enormes bestias mitológicas dominaban los cielos. Rigiendo el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Sus armas: el dominio total de los elementos que hasta esa era, existían en la tierra, los astros que iluminaban el manto nocturno y magia tanto blancas como negras. Pero existían los seres que envidiaban tales habilidades. El poder y el control era un deseo muy tentador para criaturas de tan débil corazón. Y la única forma de poder obtener su tan ansiado anhelo, debían de eliminar a los, hasta ahora, dominantes de éste. _

_Para vencerlos, era necesario hacer sin número de sacrificios. Pero por la avaricia no dudaron ni un segundo en llevarlos a cabo. Vidas inocentes fueron entregadas y a cambio, el demonio del fuego y del aire. Dotados con inteligencia, lograron crear armas lo suficientemente dañinas como para dejar mal herido a un ser colosal, y ya estando en la tierra, lo acabarían con sus propias manos. El primer ataque fue lanzado, la ira fue desatada, la misericordia quedó a parte y el miedo resguardado para los cobardes._

_La guerra había dado inicio…_

_Cien años de brutales batallas, crueles asesinatos y destrucciones en el indefenso planeta. Sólo una especie sobrevivió. Los seres erguidos se elevaron victoriosos, celebrando al quemar los cadáveres de las colosales criaturas, llenando los azules cielos con un humo oscuro, con aroma asqueroso y putrefacto. El suelo estaba dañado, las aguas contaminas y aire lleno de desechos provocados por las hogueras. Ese planeta, ya no era lo mismo que al inicio de la guerra. Ahora que estaba totalmente destruido¿Qué harían con él? Debían de iniciar desde cero, pero ahora sin ayuda mágica. Hasta ese momento, se dieron cuenta del papel que poseían las criaturas recién exterminadas. No hubo forma de explicar la desesperación que les dominó. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, más que resignarse a intentar sobrevivir de sus conocimientos, inventos e ideas._

_En una cueva, en lo alto de las frías montañas del ártico, una criatura temblorosa se oculta a la espera de sus progenitores. Una cría. Pero a pesar de ello, tiene el tamaño de una vaca adulta. Un hermoso pelaje blanco que le protege del frío de esas tierras, un par de ojos ámbar dotados para mirar a grandes distancias. El último de su especie…_

_El último dragón._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Continuará...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Corto, lo sé. Pero, ahora depende de ustedes de cuanto tiempo me tarde en publicar el primer capítulo. Esperaré sus respuestas. _**

**_atte: TanInu_**


	2. Encuentro

******Para empezar, sería bueno que les pidiera perdón por el retraso. Pero presisamente hoy debería estar estudiando para Matemáticas, pero aquí me tienen, poniendo la continuación. Sé que se me pasaron algunas fases y por lo tanto, días de continuación. Se las pongo hoy, ya que los exámenes durarán dos semanas y dudo mucho poder seguir mis fics. Bueno, gracias a todos por su paciencia y apoyo que me han tenido hasta ahora. Espero que la continuación sea de su agrado y dejen algunos comentarios y/o reviews.**

**Sin más cosas que decir, me despido de momento. Nos veremos abajo con los datos finales.**

* * *

**Moon´s Dragon**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)** _

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)** _

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)** _

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)** _

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)** _

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)** _

_-_

**_Cáp. 01: Encuentro._**

¿Qué posibilidad tiene una cría, al no tener a su madre a su lado?

Nulas. Sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran nulas. La noche lentamente va cayendo y el astro dominante de la oscuridad va haciendo presencia, iluminando tenuemente la entrada de la cueva. El pequeño animal levanta la cabeza al sentir como su energía es renovada. Suelta un chillido, buscando escuchar la respuesta de su madre, pero nada ocurre. Por puro instinto se envuelve en sí mismo, dándose un poco de calor. Unas rocas caen fuera, del peñasco, alguien está subiendo. Escucharon su llamado¿acaso era su madre? Un idioma poco familiar. Retrocede, ocultándose mejor en la penumbra de la cueva, e intenta ser lo más silenciosos posible. Una silueta aparece en la entrada. Un ser erguido. ¡Un humano! Soltó un gemido de miedo.

-Brrr, que frío hace afuera—se quejaba una voz algo chillona, inocente, de un niño tal vez. Pero por el tono tan agudo, se podría aclarar que le pertenecía a una niña de no más de trece años—Espero que mi hermano me encuentre pronto—susurraba sentándose en una roca cercana a la puerta. El pequeño retrocedió un poco más, sin darse cuenta que su cola golpeó sin querer un pequeño bloque de hielo, que cayó e hizo algo de ruido.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?—gritó la niña parándose de un salto. Mirando a todas direcciones, aunque la oscuridad no jugaba a su favor. Una silueta se movió en la oscuridad. El ruido de algo arrastrándose le delataba. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo el acelerado latido de su corazón. Buscó algo entre sus pies, una roca. Y en un rápido movimiento se agachó, la sujetó y la lanzó a la oscuridad, escuchando como algo o alguien gruñía dolorido. Levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba. La curiosidad la carcomía.

Con pasos temblorosos se fue acercando, y ahí fue donde un par de ojos dorados la miraron, llenándola de temor. Pero, en esas pupilas no se veía odio, sino dolor y dulzura. Se acerco con paso firme, descubriendo el gran tamaño de la cría. Y no pudo decir nada, su pequeña boca se abrió, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la imponente figura, mientras que ésta, retrocedía más, pero desafortunadamente, se topó contra una pared. Estaba atrapado y a merced de una cría humana. ¿Qué clase de atrocidades sus padres les enseñarían?

-¡Pero qué lindo!—chilló saltando, antes de abrazarlo, provocando la desesperación en la criatura, quien intentó alejarse lo más posible, pero sólo se golpeaba contra el muro.

-Estate quieto que sólo te lastimas—decía la niña sin soltarlo--¿Qué eres?-se preguntó más para sí, que para él. El par ambarino se posó sobre la pequeña—Uhm, mis padres me han contado, pero, agh, se me fue la palabra, eres…eres…--intentaba recordar, llevándose su dedo índice a su barbilla--¡Ah sí!—exclamó provocando un salto en la indefensa criatura--¡Eres un dragón!—exclamó apuntándolo con el dedo.

Se encogió ante ella. Jamás en su vida había visto una cosa como esa, y además que era muy atrevida y extrovertida. Miró a la pequeña, su rostro era angelical. Sus cabellos negros, sujetos en un par de coletas le daban un aire aún más inocente. Un aroma familiar llegó a su sensible nariz y siguiendo no a su instinto, sino a su estómago, comenzó a hurgar entre el abrigo de la niña.

-¡Hey, hey, basta!—chillaba al ver como buscar algo--¿¡Qué tanto…!?—se cayó cuando lo vio sacar un pedazo de pan con carne y devorarlo en un segundo. Suspiró, posiblemente se moría de hambre, pues hacía más de un mes que los dragones habían sido exterminados y… y… un momento. Si los dragones estaban extintos, entonces¿qué era él? Lo miró nuevamente. Sí, el tamaño, las características físicas, el apetito y los sentidos desarrollados. No había duda, sí era un dragón y al parecer, el último.

-Necesitas de alguien que te cuide, pero…--decía recordando como su padre se quejaba sabiendo cuan estúpidos habían sido al eliminarlos, pues ellos eran los que mantenían el orden. Si sólo quedara uno, se encargarían de que cumpliera todas sus exigencias. Además, si se les domesticaba podían ser mucho más útiles. Si de todas maneras eran unas criaturas estúpidas. Nunca le agrado eso que dijo su padre y ahora que ella había descubierto a "ese" último, debía de protegerlo. ¿Pero cómo?

-No puedo sacarte así…-decía mirándolo de arriba abajo. Dios, si era enorme. ¿Cómo ocultaría una bestia así?--¿No puedes cambiar de forma o algo por el estilo?—preguntaba--¿Tomar la apariencia de algún animal, un humano, tal vez?—seguía mirándolo, rogando por que entendiera lo que ella decía.

Él, por su parte, sólo movió su cabeza. No había entendido nada de lo que dijo.

-¡Oh, vamos!—decía dándole golpecitos--¡Tienes que tener algún poder, todos los dragones lo tienen, vamos, conviértete, conviértete!—chillaba.

Un ruido sonó en la entrada, una agitada respiración. Ya no estaban solos en la cueva.

-¡Kagome!—gritaba alguien, con un tono mucho más grave, gutural. Un chico mayor que ella, unos catorce, tal vez quince. La niña miró despavorida al animal.

-Vamos, es mi hermano, si te ve te llevarán ante nuestro padre y él…él…--decía desesperada. No quería que nada le pasara a su nuevo amigo. Escuchó como entraba en la cueva, cada vez tenía menos tiempo. Su respiración se entrecortó—No quiero que te lastimen…--admitió abrazándolo con fuerza. Un resplandor platinado cubrió al dragón, cegando a la niña y sorprendiendo al joven.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?—gritó retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Naraku!—gritó la niña saliendo de entre las sombras, para así abrazarse a su hermano. Sonriendo como nunca—Necesito que me ayudes—pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Eh?... ¿Pero qué pasó?... ¿Y ese resplandor?—preguntaba muy desconcertado.

-No tiene importancia, quiero que me ayudes con mi amigo—decía empujándolo hacia la oscuridad—Yo lo haría, pero no tengo con qué cubrirlo—admitió sonriendo, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Era obvio que esa niña seguía siendo muy inocente.

-¿Cuál amigo?... ¿De qué hablas?—preguntaba mirando a su hermanita, para después fijar su vista frente a él, y gracias a su antorcha, pudo ver a un niño de unos once años, echo un ovillo en un rincón. Su cabello era de un extraño y poco habitual blanco, casi rayando a lo platinado. No podía ver su rostro, puesto que se mantenía oculto de él y en su cabeza, Dios¿Eran acaso orejas de gato, perro o qué demonios? Se acercó. A pesar de sus extrañas características, no podía dejarlo a su suerte. Se quitó su primer abrigo, para con él, envolver al tembloroso niño.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?—preguntó girándose, con el niño en brazos.

-Al entrar, tal vez sus padres murieron en la guerra- mintió, intentando parecer lo más ingenua e inocente posible.

-Mmm…sí, tal vez…--decía mirándolo. "Pero definitivamente, este niño tiene algo especial" Se acercó a su hermana y con la mano libre le animó a que sujetara la suya—Vamonos, el grupo esperaba abajo.

-Sí—decía sonriente.

-Oye¿No sabes como se llama?—preguntó con duda.

-Yo, bueno, mmm…--decía notablemente nerviosa. Y usando de toda su inteligencia e imaginación, formuló un nombre lo más cercano a sus ahora características—InuYasha—respondió sonriendo.

-Je, raro nombre—se decía mirando al niño—Pero mira quien habla de nombre—se burlaba de sí mismo, saliendo de la cueva, sintiendo como la brisa polar le golpeaba la cara. Y a lo lejos, un grupo de luces, antorchas. Humanos, en manada. Sus ojos se abrieron más, temiendo que le fueran a hacer algo. Había logrado trasformarse lo más cercano a un ser humano, pero no estaba lo suficientemente seguro que le aceptaran.

-¿Y eso?—preguntó un hombre--¿De dónde sacaron a ese niño?-

-Estaba en la cueva, al parecer es huérfano—respondió Naraku, mirando a su compañero. El hombre se acerco con curiosidad. Ciertamente, todos lo hicieron. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo al tener enfrente a un ser tan peculiar? Sonrieron, mientras se giraban y emprendían su regreso hacia la pequeña ciudadela. El chico le sonrió a su hermana, dándole a entender que lo habían aceptado sin problema alguno. Ahora era uno de su tribu.

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Ahí lo tienen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Continuaré cuando tenga más de siete reviews o que el siguiente cilo lunar esté presente. Aunque, sinceramente, he estado considerando seguir sólo en Luna Nueva y Luna Llena. ¿Soy Mala, verdad? Jeje, ahora dejaré los agradecimientos:**

**-**

**_Carodina...MarEliBen...kagomekaoru...ErickSmoke91_**

**_melissa...Erini...Erazal (¡síguele!)_**

**_KagomeYumika...setsuna17_**

**_-_**

**_¡¡Gracias!!_**

**_-_**

**_atte: TanInu_**

**_-_**

**_((((REVIEWS))))_**


	3. Tribu

**Bueno, hoy como había quedado, segun el ciclor lunar, les dejo la continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado. No tengo muchas que decir, más que agradecer por los comentarios acerca de la historia. Bueno, creo que es todo de momento, nos veremos al final.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Moon´s Dragon**_

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

_**- **_

**_Cáp. 02: Tribu_ **

**-**

-¿No tienes hambre?—preguntó un niño mirando como el nuevo inquilino miraba su plato con una mezcla entre asco, tristeza y rencor. La pequeña Kagome se acercó a él y apretó sus labios. Sabía lo que para él significaría comer carne de su propia especie. Inclusive a ella le daba repugnancia comer esa carne. Sí, era blanca, jugosa y poseían una gran cantidad de proteínas, pero, no, a ella no le gustaba esa carne. Siempre se la daba al perro, a su hermano o a cualquier persona que la quisiera.

La vio acercarse y quitar el plato de su regazo, antes de jalarlo para que fueran a jugar o más bien, buscar un poco de alimento para el trasformado dragón. Al instante captaron la atención de los mayores del grupo.

-¿A dónde lo llevas, Kagome?—preguntó un anciano, mirando a la chiquilla.

-Lo llevaré a recorrer la aldea, para que se familiarice con las personas—respondió sonriendo—Además, quiero presentarle a mi abuela.

-Sabes que Kaede está muy cansada y necesita reposo—añadía un hombre, intentando persuadir a la niña.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que le agradará mucho conocer al nuevo ingresado—finalizó jalando al pobre que apenas podía caminar, antes de girar tras una cabaña y perderse de la vista de todos. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejada de la fogata, comenzó a andar a paso lento, sujetando a su compañero de un brazo para que así, aprendiera a caminar por su cuenta. Vio la cabaña de su abuela y sonrió. A ella sí le contaría la verdad, pues ambas compartían ideologías acerca de los dragones. Y por lo tanto, sabría como tratar esta complicada situación.

-Bien, aquí es—decía jalando la cortina de cuentas que cubría la entrada. Un resplandor rojizo los recibió, asustando a la cría, sorprendiendo a la niña y provocando una carcajada a la anciana.

-¡Kagome!—gritaba dejando su pequeña bolsa de hiervas a un lado--¿A qué has venido, niña mía?—preguntó hincándose, para recibir a su nieta que ya corría para abrazarla.

-Abuela, necesito contarte algo muy importante—decía usando un tono tierno pero a la vez serio. Muy serio para su temprana edad. La mujer miró a su nieta y luego al niño que aún permanecía en la puerta, mirándola con cierto temor.

-¿Y él es…?—preguntaba.

-Su nombre es InuYasha—respondió la niña mirando a su amigo—Y él es por lo que precisamente vengo a hablar contigo—finalizó llamando la atención de su abuela.

-Bueno, entonces—decía acomodándose mejor para recibir los descubrimientos de su nieta—Cuéntame de ese niño.

-No es un niño—agregó sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntó muy confundida, miró a su nieta y luego al niño. Una y otra vez.

-InuYasha, ven, te quiero presentar a mi abuelita—decía la niña acercándose y sujetando al niño de la mano, jalándolo casi a rastras dentro de la cabaña—Abuela Kaede, InuYasha—decía mirando a su abuela—InuYasha, mi abuela Kaede—añadía mirando ahora la cría.

-Retomando lo que minutos antes dijiste—decía la anciana mirando más de cerca al pequeño--¿Por qué demonios dices que él, no es un niño?—preguntaba volteando hacia su nieta—No creo que sea un adolescente, ni un adulto y mucho menos un anciano, aunque su tono de cabello…

-Me refería a que no es humano—respondía la niña como si nada.

-¿¡Qué!?—Exclamó la anciana, provocando un respingo en el peliblanco--¡Pero qué cosas dices, Kagome!-

-Abuelita, lo que intento explicarte, es que InuYasha es…--decían antes de ser interrumpida.

-Vamos nena¿acaso tu madre te ha estado contando historias acerca de las hadas, y criaturas fuera de lo existencial?-

-Abuela, si los dragones existen¿por qué las hadas no?—añadía molesta.

-Existían nena, existían—respondió—Nosotros acabamos con ellos.

-No con todos—respondió instantáneamente. Su abuela la miró como si estuviera loca. O como si acabara de dar en el blanco en su curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Acaso has visto uno?—preguntaba ansiosa--¿Kagome?-

-Abuelita, tienes uno de ellos frente a ti—finalizó formando una radiante sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Lo que no espero, fue escuchar un golpe en seco y chillidos doloridos del pequeño. ¡Su abuela se había abalanzado sobre de él! Ahora se hallaba atrapado contra el cuerpo de la anciana y el duro piso, gimiendo ante el dolor y pavor de la situación.

-¡Abuela, suéltalo!—exclamaba asustada.

-No puede ser…simplemente es imposible…los dragones…no…no…--decía inspeccionando todo de cerca. Cabello, ojos, garras, colmillos, su piel. Todo. La niña se acercó por atrás y jaló las ropas de la anciana, pidiendo entre sollozos que soltara a su recién y querido amigo.

-¡Abuelita, lo estás lastimando!—sollozaba jalando con más fuerza el grisáceo suéter

Un resplandor llenó la cabaña, cegando a todos los que ahí se encontraban. El dragón había mostrado su verdadera identidad ante la anciana, intentando así protegerse de su descontrol. Una reacción de supervivencia, sólo eso. La anciana yacía de espaldas, mirando al animal que frente a ella se encontraba, la niña, por su parte, corrió hacia él abrazándolo.

-InuYasha, regresa a como estabas, pueden venir y…--rogaba la niña, escuchando algunas voces alarmadas fuera de la cabaña.

-Dios mío…--fue todo lo que la anciana dijo, antes de que un nuevo resplandor llenara su hogar, y así, el enorme animal desaparecer por completo. Segundos después, un grupo de hombres entraba por la angosta puerta, mirando alarmados a los pequeños y la anciana.

-¡Qué pasó!—exigía saber el líder a la aldea, el padre de la niña que allí se encontraba--¡Madre, qué pasó!-

-Nada hijo, sólo, un pequeño truco que le mostraba a mi nieta—decía fingiendo una sonrisa, que medio convenció a los hombres. Kagome la miró con una sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar en ella. Volteó hacia su padre y se puso de pie, intentando parecer lo más asombrada posible dijo.

-¡Fue algo asombroso, chispas de colores, brillaron y…y…!—decía llevándose sus manos al pecho--¡A InuYasha también le gustaron!—finalizaba viendo a su amigo que yacía sentado, cruzando sus piernas, notablemente pálido.

-Bien, pero si otra cosa así pasa…--advertía mirando a la anciana.

-Sí, ya sé—respondió la anciana poniendo los ojos en blanco. El hombre frunció el ceño, antes de girarse y salir de allí, dejando a sus familiares dentro. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente, cambio su tranquila mirada por una de asombro y se giró para quedar frente al niño, quien ya la miraba con terror y se deslizaba con suma cautela hacia Kagome, intentando encontrar refugio tras ella. La niña comprendió y se movió un poco, para así, quedar juntos y así enfrentar la lluvia de preguntas que vendrían.

-Y bien, resúmeme todo lo que sabes para que no te frustre con tanta pregunta—decía su abuela en un suspiro, antes de sentarse cerca del fuego.

-Bueno, encontré a InuYasha en una cueva—decía recordando todo a la perfección—Tenía la apariencia que viste hace unos instantes, pero logré que se trasformara en lo que ves ahora—continuaba llena de orgullo—Y vine para pedirte ayuda, por que, sinceramente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué comen los dragones y no pienso darle a algún familiar suyo. Además de que es canibalismo, es algo asqueroso, ni yo los como.

-Te entiendo—decía la anciana llevándose su mano derecha a su barbilla y poner una cara pensativa--¿No habían restos de algún resto animal en la cueva?... ¿Algo que nos pudiera orientar hacia su alimentación?—preguntaba mirando a su nieta.

-No, todo estaba oscuro, además de que, tenía tanta hambre que devoró el emparedado que mi madre preparó para el…--decía antes de abrir sus ojos ante lo que ella misma había dicho—Oh…--fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿De qué era, nena?—preguntó su abuela con una sonrisa.

-Carne de venado—contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos una de los principales alimentos de nuestro amiguito¿cierto?—decía levantándose, para ir a buscar entre las cosas recién traídas de la cacería, unos pedazos de la carne de un joven siervo que lograron capturar y matar. Con una daga de peligroso filo, cortó un pedazo del muslo, miró la tonalidad de la carne y luego al pequeño que la miraba con suma curiosidad.

-¿Le gustará la carne cruda?—preguntaba volteándose hacia su nieta, aún con el pedazo en la mano. Se acercó al pequeño con cautela, poniendo la carne por delante, para que así la oliera. Y así fue. Dos segundos después de hacerlo, ya lo había devorado con una velocidad sobrehumana.

-Que rápido…--murmuraba la niña viendo como una fina línea roja corría por la comisura de los labios del niño. Un brillo intenso se distinguía en sus doradas pupilas. La anciana entendía y cortó otro trozo y se lo acercó ya más tranquila. Aunque esta vez, casi se traga su mano junto a su alimento.

-Dios, creo que deberemos enseñarle unos cuantos modales, por que si lo ven comiendo así, y carne cruda, pensarán que es un ser maligno, un ogro, duende y quien sabe qué se les ocurra—decía sentándose con un paño en la mano, limpiándose la sangre fresca—Tráelo mañana, le enseñaré unas cuantas cosas, sin contar que, debe de aprender a hablar.

-Eso lo veo difícil—respondió sinceramente.

-Nena, yo opino que lo más difícil fue el haber logrado una transformación como esa—decía señalándolo con el pulgar—A tan corta edad.

-Entonces, nos veremos mañana—decía levantándose—Una pregunta ¿Si le da hambre?-

-Toma un pedazo del asado de tu madre, pero no se lo des frente a todos, por que se armará un gran alboroto—decía mirando como el niño se posaba junto a su nieta.

-Gracias, nos veremos abuela.

-Adiós Kagome—decía sonriendo—Nos veremos mañana InuYasha.

El niño sólo movió sus orejas escuchando bien las palabras. Se giraron y salieron de la cabaña. Cuando estuvieron llegando a la fogata, el pequeño comenzó a tartamudear algo que llamó la atención de su acompañante, quien se detuvo al instante a mirarlo.

-¿InuYasha?—preguntó dudosa.

No contestó nada. Pero podía jurar que lo había escuchado, no con mucha claridad, tartamudear su nombre. Sonrió, tomándole de la mano y jalarlo hacia los demás. Quisiera o no, esa criatura aprendía con suma rapidez y eso era algo, que le agradaba demasiado. Ahora, sólo debía de esperar a que aprendiera a hablar con normalidad, para así, tener a un amigo de verdad. Alguien que la comprenda y le quiera. Pero todo a su tiempo.

_Aunque, sinceramente, el tiempo pasa volando…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Continuará...**_

_

* * *

**Ahí está. Poco a poco las cosas se van desarrollando. Bueno, no quiero adelantar nada acerca del siguiente capítulo. Jeje, sí, díganme que soy mala x3...Ahora, pasemos a los agredecimientos. **_

**-**

**MarEliBen...PaauLaa :D...setsuna17...erini**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

-

Atte: TanInu

-

(((((REVIEWS))))


	4. Cinco Años Después

**_

* * *

_ **

**Bueno, para empezar, perdón por el retraso. Pero he estado super ocupada. Ya casi ni estoy en la computadora. Pero, aquí la tienen. Espero que les guste. Y nuevamente, perdón.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Moon´s Dragon**_

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

**_- _**

**Cáp. 03: Cinco Años Después **

-¡Par de infantiles, les dije que volviera!—gritaba un joven de ya desarrollada edad. Unos veinte o veinticinco años eran los que sus facciones reflejaban. Corría por los campos recién deshielados, persiguiendo a una pareja montada a caballo. Sí, en efecto, la ventaja era muy notoria y a la vez cruel, pero debía de darles una reprimenda por dejarle solo haciendo todas las tareas que su padre les había impuesto, sólo para irse a dar una vuelta por lo glaciales. Dioses, como odiaba la adolescencia. Decisiones sin sentido, sin pensar y llenas de consecuencias.

-¡InuYasha, Kagome!—gritaba sofocado, antes de detenerse y sostenerse poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas— ¡Tienen que volver tarde o temprano y cuando lo hagan…!—amenazada entrecortadamente, antes de caer rendido en la aún húmeda hierva—Como los odio…--murmuraba levantando su cabeza, siguiendo el par de siluetas a la distancia.

-¿Lo perdimos?—preguntaba el joven de la larga cabellera platinada, que danzaba con los movimientos que el viento le provocaba. Miró a su fiel compañera con una sonrisa, esperando que le contestara como ya le era costumbre.

-Sí, cada vez se vuelve más y más lento—respondió jalando un poco las riendas del caballo, indicándole que tranquilizara un poco su trote. Lo mismo hizo el chico, antes de que ambos levantaran sus miradas para observar las montañas y campos como casi nunca podían ser admiradas. La hierba abundaba en los prados, algunos árboles por fin poseían hojas nuevas que relucían con el Sol, las montañas adquirían tonalidades grisáceas o cafés, mientras que la altura del agua de los lagos, aumentaba considerablemente.

Un pequeño zorro se movía cauteloso a la distancia, al asecho de una indefensa liebre que olfateaba el aire. En un rápido movimiento, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero el pequeño animalito salió disparado, pero no pudo escapar de su destino. Las fauces del carnívoro se clavaron en su delgado cuello, matándolo al instante.

-Rompió un poco el encanto del paisaje¿cierto?—preguntaba la joven de larga cabellera.

-Un poco, no podemos hacer mucho para evitar que esas cosas sucedan—decía sin quitar la vista del zorro—Es parte del ciclo de la vida.

-Hmp, sí, al igual que tú y yo, aunque ciertamente, tú tienes mucha más relación con la naturaleza que todos los seres humanos juntos del planeta—decía sonriendo.

-¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo?—preguntaba hastiado. Siempre los mismos comentarios, y él, como fiel servidor, contestando cada uno de ellos.

-No te enojes por cosas que son tan verídicas como el astro rey que brilla sobre nuestras cabezas—contestó de una manera tranquila y diplomática.

-Odio cuando contestas de maneras que no te puedo contestar—respondió bajando del corcel y acercarse a la chica—Además, sólo dos personas saben lo que en verdad soy y por lo tanto, puedo permanecer siendo un simple y común humano ante los ojos de todos.

-De mí no—respondió bajando para estar a su altura—Para mí siempre serás una criatura de respeto y admiración.

-Dioses Kagome, puedes resumir todo lo que en tu amplia y desarrollada cabecita existe con respecto a mí—decía en un soplido. No notó el leve sonrojo que se formó en las pálidas mejillas de la joven.

-Para mí, eres un chico, con alma y corazón de un dragón—finalizó embozando una sonrisa.

-Ves como no era tan difícil—contestó antes de tirarse, literalmente, sobre la hierva y mirar las nubes—Hacía mucho que no me dedicaba a ver el cielo.

-Sí, e imagino que es mucho más en el que no lo recorres—añadió la chica hincándose a su lado. Su vestido no permitía que se acostara junto a él.

-Y de nuevo con eso—murmuró girando su rostro—Al ritmo que vas, terminarás volviéndome loco—decía cerrando los ojos, y fue ahí, donde una idea surcó su mente--¿O es que acaso tú eres la que desea volar por las nubes?-

Un pequeño respingo fue suficiente para él. Se enderezó un poco y miró a la chica, estaba algo sonrojada y tenía la vista puesta en el piso. Sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y acercaba su mano, indicándole que la sujetara para que se levantara. Ella accedió, imaginándose lo que vendría.

-Espérame aquí—decía antes de encaminarse hacia un grupo de árboles. La chica sólo asintió aún más sonrojada, diablos, le había pillado y para como le cumpliría lo que deseaba. Un leve resplandor delató lo que sucedía tras el frondoso follaje. Una ventisca le golpeó el rostro, antes de que una imponente bestia se posara frente a ella, con sus alas desplegadas. Había aumentado de tamaño de una manera impresionante. El dragón agachó su cuello, indicándole que debía de subir por allí. Se acercó y subió, sujetándose de sus cabellos, antes de sentir como la gravedad hacía efecto sobre ella. Dios… ¡Estaba Volando! Abrió sus ojos y admiró cada cúmulo blanco que la rodeaba. Hacía tanto que no se sentía con tanta libertad. Aun recordaba la primera vez que volaron juntos, y cómo olvidarlo, terminaron flotando en un lago gracias a un aterrizaje de emergencia. Sí, sólo tenían doce años cuando sus locuras comenzaron a hacerse mucho más evidentes.

-Qué hermosa vista…--murmuraba viendo hacia abajo. Estaban sobrevolando las montañas que días antes estuvieron cubiertas por nieve y ahora, se veían mucho más hermosas que antes. Se enderezó, soltando su agarre para extender sus brazos y sentir como si volara.

-Puedo volar—decía riendo, sintiendo como de repente el aire hacía efecto sobre su cuerpo, provocando que se volviera a sujetar con fuerza a los mechones plateados. El viento golpeaba su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Su mente lentamente se fue olvidando de lo demás, ahora sólo existían ella, él y el cielo. Pero lo que ambos desconocían es que este podría ser, su último vuelo. Puesto que una criatura tan grande, volando a pleno medio día, formaba una sombra de enormes dimensiones y por lo tanto, muy fácil de ver.

-Dios—decía un joven mientras caía sobre su trasero, sin quitar la vista del cielo, asombrado por la magnitud de la criatura que pasó sobre su cabeza—No puede ser…--murmuró enderezándose, siendo ayudado por sus antebrazos—No puede ser, no, no…--decía ya corriendo de vuelta a la aldea. Esta era una de las noticias de las cuales los ancianos debían de estar bien enterados.

* * *

-Fue, increíble—decía la joven recostada contra la fresca hierba del campo, mientras, a lo lejos, su mejor amigo terminaba de vestirse. Las nubes se movían con suma lentitud, pero muy al contrario de hace unas horas, se estaban tornando oscuras, alertando de una tormenta. Los arbustos se movieron, haciéndole levantar la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con el joven, quien ya veía bostezando y con ambos brazos tras la nuca—Eres un flojo—dijo sentándose.

-Khe—fue todo lo que respondió, mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus caballos. Si, como desde hace ya varios años, se encontraban seguros, pastando cerca de unos abetos. Se acerco a la chica y le tendió una mano--¿Vienes o te quedas?—preguntaba fingiendo un enfado. Escuchó un gruñido antes de cogerla y ayudarle a ponerse en pie—Por lo menos podrías decir gracias—decía al verla irse, contoneando sus caderas, notablemente molesta.

-¡Gracias!—exclamó cuando sujeto al corcel por las riendas y de un impulso lo montaba. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, antes de igualarla y subir también. En total silencio regresaron a la villa, donde las cosas, ya no estaban tan tranquilas como antes.

* * *

-¡Pero es verdad lo que les digo!—gritaba el joven, intentando mirar a todos los hombres, quienes tenían un semblante serio y confundido. Mientras que los ancianos, mantenían su mirada absorta, concentrándose en las posibilidades--¡Era un dragón!—repetía, implorando a Dios que le creyeran para salir en busca de esa criatura.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntaba Kagome bajando del caballo, seguida de InuYasha.

-Kento afirma haber visto un dragón—respondió su padre, clavando su mirada en su hija. Los ojos se la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no revelaron su temor--¿Vieron algo fuera de lo normal, cuando estuvieron en el campo?—preguntaba ahora.

-No, nada—respondió intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible.

-¡Pero si yo lo vi!—gritaba cada vez más frustrado.

-Podríamos poner a prueba tu afirmación—decía un anciano, cruzándose de brazos—Un grupo recorrerá los campos por un lapso de tres días, en ese tiempo, existe una gran posibilidad de que la criatura aparezca—decía analizando bien cada palabra—Pero si no aparece en ese tiempo, cada vez que vayamos a los campos, debemos de mantener nuestros sentidos alertas, por si llegara a aparecer el dichoso dragón—finalizó.

-Me parece bien—decía el padre de Kagome—Entonces, demos por terminada esta reunión—finalizó, y automáticamente, todos siguieron con sus trabajo, dejando a la pareja recién llegada, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Lo miró de reojo, una gota se sudor corrió por su sien a la vez que sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban. Tanto tiempo guardando el secreto, protegiendo a la criatura, y ahora… Apretó los puños, decidida. Ahora, más que nunca, debían de ser precavidos, cada movimiento que hagan podría delatarlos ante ellos. Aunque, nunca han sospechado de ellos, pero de cualesquier forma, debían de tener cuidados. Se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-InuYasha, creo que debemos ir a hablar con Kaede—decía con seriedad.

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**¡Ahí está! Bueno, como ya está tronando y me gritan por otros lados que ya deje ese aparatejo por la paz, me despido...**

**¡Gracias a...! **

**-**

**Ahome23...RefiraM...kagomekaoru...erini**

**MarEliBen...PaauLaa :D...setsuna17**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


End file.
